Sarcasmo pode ser romântico, não é?
by Natsumi Omura
Summary: “Itachi, o que você acha de mim?” “Os melhores perfumes estão nos menores frascos, Sakura” “Você tá me chamando de baixinha?” “Não! E mesmo que fosse, é a beleza interna que conta” “Ah, agora eu sou feia, que falta de romantismo, Itachi!”


**Sinopse: "Itachi, o que você acha de mim?" "Os melhores perfumes estão nos menores frascos, Sakura" "Você tá me chamando de baixinha?" "Não! E mesmo que fosse, é a beleza interna que conta" "Ah, agora eu sou feia, que falta de romantismo, Itachi!".**

**Betada pela Ane.**

**Sarcasmo pode ser romântico, não é?**

_Seria bom se esses meus sentimentos _

_Encontrassem um caminho _

_Para o seu coração _

_Sem necessidade de expressá-los_

_Com palavras_

_**(Itachi para Sakura)**_

O dicionário define a palavra _"romântico" _como alguém que evoca o estado de almas e as emoções próprias do romantismo, uma pessoa apaixonada e arrebatada pelo romance. Outra definição seria alguém sentimental, de atitudes piegas e meloso. Nos tempos modernos é difícil achar alguém que aplique o romance em seus relacionamentos, principalmente com a diversidade de humanos que existe no mundo. O romance, nos dias de hoje, estão descritos em livros escritos com uma ortografia esplendida e sentimental, e com poemas que mostram a alma de alguém que ama.

_Amor_, palavra definida, sentimento abstrato. Você conseguiria tocar o amor? Obviamente que não. A definição de amor em um dicionário diz que é um sentimento que faz com que a pessoa em questão queira o bem do seu parceiro, ou parceira. Uma devoção a ela, uma adoração, idolatria que se em excesso pode se transformar em algo obsessivo e doentio. Entre os adjetivos do amor esta a_ ternura_, a _afeição _e o _prazer _tanto físico quando mental.

No fim, o amor é a chave principal de uma relação amorosa. Relacionamentos não são fáceis, é preciso que ambos abram suas mentes para conseguir conviver, e abrir mão de muitas coisas que antes se faziam sozinhos e agora serão feitas em par, no caso o seu par.

_Até que a morte os separe _não é mais uma opção, com a invenção do divórcio você não é obrigado a ficar ao lado de alguém com quem não tem mais nenhum interesse em comum. Relacionamentos são assim, interesses em comum que nos unem para tentarmos aproveitar nossas estadias no mundo. Já dizia um grande poeta _"Que seja eterno enquanto dure" (_Ou algo assim, nunca gostei de poesias.).

E isso nos leva a questão do _"Até a morte os separe" _Os padres deviam modificar isso na hora dos casamentos, quem sabe dizer algo como "A_té que o divorcio os separe" _ou "_Até que a vida os separe" _Seria bem mais realista se fosse desta maneira.

Você algum dia já pensou na sua alma gêmea? Aquele alguém que com um olhar pode saber o que você pensa, e o que você sente? Tudo isso é um mentira inventada dos lojistas para vender flores e chocolates. Se existisse alguém capaz de saber o que você pensa com um simples olhar essa pessoa deveria ser no mínimo um _mutante, _uma aberração da natureza capaz de ler mentes, sendo assim um X-men.

Não se engane em achar que um dia você estará no supermercado, num shopping, ou em uma birosca qualquer, e olhará para o horizonte e verá um homem (ou mulher), e você saberá que é ela, (ou ele), que será o seu par até que a morte os separe. Contos de fadas não existem nos dias de hoje, com exceções daqueles românticos incuráveis que ainda acreditam neles, estes ainda estão à procura de suas almas gêmeas, espero que esperem sentados para não cansarem, porque pode demorar e muito.

Tentarei ser menos dramático, vamos ser positivos agora. Vamos supor que você em um dia qualquer estava lá andando numa loja de departamento, foi pegar o último pacotinho de seu biscoito favorito e alguém o pega ao mesmo tempo em que você (Fantasioso, não?).

Você olha pra ela, aqueles olhos de qualquer cor aleatória que tem em uma palheta de cores, neste momento você pode ter dois pensamentos_ "Putz, que olhos lindos"_ ou, _"Filha da puta, o biscoito é meu". _Primeiro passo feito, você achou alguém, você acha que seus santos combinam, as cores preferidas são a mesma das delas (dele) e você acaba de descobrir que é um X-Men e pode ler a mente de seu parceiro.

Ótimo, meus parabéns, você conseguiu encontrar uma mulher (Ou homem) no meio de tantas que goste de algo que você também goste, acredite isso é raro, ou na pior das hipóteses pode não ser ela (ou ele) e você pode continuar a procurar nas lojas de departamentos da vida. (Ok, eu parei de ser positivo, voltando à fantasia).

O pensamento feminino neste momento seria que ela acaba de achar o homem que será a sua alma gêmea, vocês um dia vão se casar, ter filhos e ficarem velhinhos até o fim dos tempos. As leitoras femininas podem estar dizendo _"Não, eu não penso assim quando começo um novo relacionamento" _Sim minha cara, você subconscientemente já pensou nisso pelo menos uma vez na sua vida, confie em mim, eu sou psicólogo de relacionamentos.

Então vocês namoram. Saídas ao cinema, jantares, idas a bares, museus, motéis, conhecer os amigos, um mês, dois meses, e por ai vai. Para te conquistar ele lhe dará flores, chocolates, cartões, e qualquer coisa que ache que é você achará romântico, e a mulher irá suspirar pensando que encontrou a famigerada alma gêmea. Bonito não? (Viu, eu fui positivo).

Temos dois pontos de vistas agora, e eu tentarei demonstrá-los sem tentar tomar partido de nenhum dos sexos.

O homem achará que esse romantismo irá te conquistar. Sim, em _quase _todos os casos ele acerta, e ele terá uma namorada. E ela um namorado. Então vem o ponto principal de um relacionamento amoroso:

_**Sexo.**_

Pegue seu Aurélio, Larousse ou até abra a Wikipédia e veja o que significa essa palavra. No meu Larousse (tirada de uma estante empoeirada, maldita vida de solteiro, maldita empregada que faltou essa semana). A palavra _sexo _vem depois de _sexênio _(Que não tem porra nenhuma a ver com o assunto, mas achei interessante colocar aqui).

_Sexo _são os órgãos sexuais, e o ato sexual, cópula, pra ser mais exato, transar. Uma pequena palavra que foi tabu há tempos, sexo vende. Em revistas, em filmes, em novelas, até em comercial de pasta de dentes (Mas isso continua não tendo a ver com relacionamentos, bom a pasta de dentes sim, mal-hálito é um problema para qualquer um.).

Continuando. Para o lado masculino o sexo é fundamental, para o feminino também, obviamente. O ser humano _pensa _em sexo, não vinte e quatro horas por dia, mas pensa, faz parte da vida, culpe os hormônios e aquelas palavras_ "crescei e multiplicais"._ Praticamente significa _"Quando ficar crescidinho transe com alguém, e use camisinha ou senão nove meses depois você tem uma surpresa" _(Espero não estar sendo baixo, mas preciso ser claro quanto a esse assunto).

O Homem achará que é o máximo na cama, que você esta muito satisfeita com a performance dele e ponto, provando a sua masculinidade, em raros casos isso acontece, mas em outros casos a maiorias das mulheres não consegue chegar ao orgasmo e fica lá, deitada pensando "_já acabou?". _

Não leitor masculino, eu não estou duvidando de suas técnicas na cama, longe disso (Eu nunca dormi com você para saber, e realmente prefiro não pensar nisso), mas digo que algumas mulheres são complicadas para se satisfazer sexualmente. Uma dica? Pergunte o que ela gosta isso salvará e muito o seu relacionamento. Você não será humilhado em perguntar o que ela gosta ou não na cama, e ainda aprenderá vários truques no quesito sexual. (Quem sou eu para falar isso? Somente Uchiha Itachi, psicólogo sexual e PHD em relacionamentos humanos, e modéstia a parte, o maior conquistador de todo Japão, bom não de todo, mas daqui de Tóquio acho que sim.).

A maior reclamação que escuto em consultório é sobre mulheres insatisfeitas na cama, e homens que reclamam que as suas esposas não chegam a um senso em comum. (Resumidamente, eles querem as esposas de enfermeiras, professoras, masoquistas, e algumas não fazem por pura vergonha) Amados seres do sexo feminino, realizem as fantasias de seus parceiros, e quem sabe assim esse relacionamento não terá o _"E até que a morte os separe" _Não tenha vergonha, vocês são um CASAL, duas pessoas que deve dividir qualquer coisa mental e espiritual. Pronto, casal feliz psicologicamente e sexualmente. Temos um relacionamento amoroso saudável e aparentemente firme. Qualquer problema no meio do caminho me procurem, meus preços são baratos, juro.

Virá um casamento, convivência familiar, a parte mais difícil, acordar ao lado da mesma pessoa todos os dias. Dica para os homens: **Abaixem a tampa da privada! (**Pode parecer estranho, mas o engraçado que as mulheres realmente odeiam quando elas ficam levantadas, mesmo não tendo sentido algum). Filhos, família, netos, e pronto sua vida acabará ao lado da sua "suposta" alma gêmea. (Acabei com o momento positivo)

E isso tudo tem a ver com o romance? Sim, tem. E o que isso tem a ver comigo? Eu vivo para fazer casais infelizes felizes, então o romance é meu negócio, meu trabalho é literalmente VENDER amor, é lógico que com a experiência eu aprendi um ou dois truques. Ok, eu sei conquistar uma mulher, eu sei satisfazê-la na cama (Desculpe a falta de modéstia), mas eu tenho um sério problema.

Eu não _**sei**_ser romântico, e quando tento ser, sai algo parecido com ironia beirando ao sarcasmo (Ok, pra mim sarcasmo é romântico.) Não que eu me importe com isso, eu nunca pensei em me casar, ter filhos e a tralha toda que vem acompanhada. Quando quero uma transa era só eu encontrar alguma mulher em algum bar, jogar um charme e pronto estava satisfeito por um dia, e dizia a famosa mentira _"Deixa que eu te ligue", _lógico que ela nem se lembrava de me passar seu número então, não podiam me culpar. Elas acreditam que nós somos sensíveis e que talvez poderíamos preferir um bom poema, que um Martini, mas me desculpe a maioria dos homens não é assim (Podem me chamar de canalha, e por falar nisso, será que a Karin está livre esta noite? Hum, onde eu coloquei o telefone dela?).

Nunca tentei ir a fundo em um relacionamento, vendo amor e eu mesmo não acredito nele, parece tão irônico quanto os meus _"eu te amo" _Acontece que um dia eu cai na minha própria armadilha.

Estava num bar (Um dos vários que costumo freqüentar, eu os chamava de zona de caça), precisando de companhia noturna, dia difícil, precisava tirar o estresse na forma que eu sempre faço, com sexo. (Pensei seriamente em me achar um ninfomaníaco, mas deixa pra lá.).

Passei os olhos no bar. Cheio, sexta-feira à noite, executivos dando as suas saídas, mulheres a caça de homens, homens a caça de mulheres. Álcool, o maravilhoso desinibidor, nos mais variados drinks. E lá estava eu, com meu terno Armani (Eu disse que tinha vindo do trabalho, não?) Cabelos amarrados no meu costumeiro rabo de cavalo baixo. Sem modéstia, eu era alvo de olhares das mulheres, algumas eu já conhecia, algumas me cumprimentavam, mas nenhuma me interessava.

Até que ela apareceu. Perfeita.

Cabelos rosa, olhos verde esmeralda, cintura fina, bunda empinada, pouco peito (Na hora eu pensei que minha mão cobriria ele todo, anos depois eu afirmei essa hipótese), corpo aprovado, e o vestido vermelho acentuava suas curvas. Vestuário perfeito, ela esbanjava sensualidade, e eu queria ela. A garota de cabelos rosa era meu alvo.

Acompanhada de algumas amigas (Acho, porque ela brigava com uma loira de olhos claros chamando-a de porca.),

Pedi mais um Martini com duas azeitonas e chamei o bar-men. Mandei servir na mesa das garotas algumas bebidas por minha conta, as garotas aceitaram. Ela perguntou quem havia mandado aquilo, ele apontou pra mim, levantei minha taça em um brinde silencioso a ela. _Gesto errado, muito errado._ Ah essa parte, acho, que foi a melhor em todo a minha vida, foi quando eu, Uchiha Itachi, o conquistador numero um, fui derrotado por aquele ser de cabelos rosa.

Ela simplesmente pegou a bebida, veio até mim (Nunca me esqueci daquele rebolado e do vestido vermelho colante.) Sorriu, segurou o copo com a cosmopolita que eu havia enviado para ela e jogou no meu cabelo. Eu não tinha entendido nada! Aquele gesto devia ter sido certeiro! Ela bebia, eu me aproximava, e pronto, transa fácil.

Deveria saber que ela _odiava _este tipo de conquista barata. Humilhado eu me retirei do bar, tentando saber o que tinha dado errado.

Continuei com minha vida, trabalho, mulheres, bebidas, irmãos mais novos enchendo o saco nos fim de semana (Sasuke sempre foi muito apegado a mim). Mas nunca esquecendo aquela mulher de cabelos rosa (Como esquecer a cor daqueles cabelos?). Não porque eu achei que ela era minha "alma gêmea" ou alguém especial, mas lembrava mais por causa da humilhação.

O estopim de tudo foi quando eu tive que ir parar no hospital por causa da merda da despedida de solteiro do meu irmão! Quem iria imaginar que iriam contratar várias prostitutas para a farra, e que essas moças tinham coisas a mais no meio das pernas, se é que vocês me entendem.

Foi uma confusão, Orochimaru o tal cafetão das/dos _profissionais _arranjou briga com ele, e foi uma pancadaria só. Sei que no meio da confusão alguém (Um dia eu mato o infeliz, ainda acho que foi o Madara, velho tarado idiota) resolveu acertar uma garrafa de vodca na minha cabeça. Resultado: Desmaio.

Acordei no hospital geral de Konoha. A enfermeira (Eu conheço essa loira de algum lugar) Explicou que tinha sido uma batida feia e que eu deveria ficar de repouso, com a cabeça enfaixada eu ainda passei uma cantada na enfermeira de nome Ino, maldito complexo de conquistador.

Ela riu de minhas palavras, e foi chamar a doutora. Quando eu a vi eu disse pra mim mesmo: _"Destino filho da puta, vai tomar no seu cu e me deixa em paz"_.

Era a mulher da boate, a de cabelos rosa. De todos os hospitais do mundo, eu tinha que vir justo pra esse?

Na minha estadia no hospital eu dei em cima dela, ela **nunca **me dava bola, nunca levei tanto fora em toda minha vida. Pelo menos descobri que o nome dela era _Haruno Sakura_, a médica mais sexy que eu já conheci. Foi quando fiz minha última tentativa, eu já disse que **NÃO **sei ser romântico, mas uma simples flor dada para ela foi o suficiente para eu conseguir algo com a médica linha dura do hospital, ela aceitou a tomar um café comigo, ou ir para Marte, não sei bem, preferi a primeira opção.

Eu não acredito em amor a primeira vista, nunca acreditei, também não acredito em alma gêmea e Óvnis, e (naturalmente) Elvis definitivamente esta morto e enterrado, convivam com este fato. Mas, te juro que faz um ano que estamos juntos, e realmente esta sendo o melhor ano da minha vida. Satura passava tanto tempo em meu apartamento que decidimos que ela viria morar comigo, e começamos uma vida de um quase-casamento. (Impressionante como o meu apartamento está limpo agora.).

Mesmo eu não sendo romântico me dava bem com ela, tudo bem que éramos muito diferentes, eu era o negro ela o rosa, eu era o álcool e ela o gás natural (Exemplos péssimos.) Eu deveria ter feito um curso para ser romântico, se pudesse voltar no tempo eu entraria em um (Se é que eles existem).

Porque quando Sakura recebeu aquela ligação da esposa do meu irmãozinho eu descobri o quanto desajeitado eu sou em relação a tudo que envolva romance.

Lá estava ela, rindo ao telefone, conversando com Hinata (A esposa do Sasuke), os cabelos rosa soltos, os olhos verdes mais vivos que nunca, mesmo com aquele moletom de frio, Sakura era linda. E lá estava eu às dez da manhã, sentado na minha poltrona habitual lendo as notícias no jornal.

– Jura que ele fez isso? Ah que lindo Hinata! Nossa que inveja, o Sasuke é tão romântico!

A conversa das duas está me deixando com um arrepio na espinha, sinto que algo esta pra sobrar pra mim. Continue lendo Itachi, continue lendo como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ela desligou o telefone, deu um suspiro apaixonado, sentou-se no meu colo e ficou lá sonhando acordada.

– Itachi, você nem acredita o que o seu irmão fez para a Hinata no aniversário do primeiro beijo deles!

– Deu bombons e flores? – Indaguei, tentando ler o jornal. Sakura abaixou o jornal, e colocou em cima da mesa de centro, fez um biquinho infantil, eu conhece esse bico, ela quer contar a história.

– Não, que coisa mais idiota. – Ela comentou, sentando-se melhor no meu colo e mexendo no meu cabelo. – Ele fez uma trilha com rosas brancas, às preferidas da Hinata, até a mesa de jantar onde tinha uma linda refeição francesa, ele a serviu como um verdadeiro cavaleiro, depois deu um lindo colar de diamantes e disse que era para combinar com os olhos dela.

– Ah, legal.

– Você não escutou a parte legal, ainda! – Ela falou divertida, traçando com o dedo o meu rosto. – Depois ele a carregou para o quarto onde tinha várias pétalas de rosas espalhadas na cama com velas aromáticas e tudo o mais. Hinata está tão feliz, ela ama este tipo de coisa, e todo mês Sasuke faz algo assim pra ela, pra comemorar a cada mês que eles estão juntos.

– Sasuke sempre foi sentimental demais. – Comentei. – Acho que foi porque eu deixei ele cair do berço quando pequeno.

Ela ficou em silencio por alguns segundos, ainda brincando com o meu cabelo. Se ela continuar assim eu vou tacá-la em cima da mesa de centro e arrancar a roupa dela com a boca (Sim, eu já fiz isso, ok, lembrar de procurar outro psicólogo para saber se eu sou, ou não, ninfomaníaco).

– Itachi...

– Hum?

– Sabe... Faz um anos que estamos juntos.

– É.

Não to gostando do papo, isso vai acabar mal.

– Itachi.... – Ela ficou fazendo círculos na minha blusa. – O que você acha de mim?

– Como assim? Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

– Ah eu quero saber o que você acha de mim, sabe, eu sei que não sou a pessoa mais bonita do mundo e taus, mas eu nunca perguntei o que você acha de mim.

– Os melhores perfumes estão nos menores frascos, Sakura. – Falei com um sorriso amável, eu escutei Neji falar isso pra Tenten, dois meses depois eles se casaram, então vai funcionar.

Mas não para Sakura. Ela se levantou do meu colo com raiva, colocou as mão na cintura e bateu o pé._ Problemas._

– Você tá me chamando de baixinha? – Indagou irritada. Neji, não faço a mínima idéia como essa cantada deu certo com a Tenten. Ok, vamos tentar a frase que o Kakashi usou com a Anko quando ela estava grávida

– Não, nunca! E mesmo que você fosse, é a beleza interna que conta.

– Ah, agora eu sou feia, que falta de romantismo, Itachi!

Kakashi, você é um idiota. Nunca mais tento te imitar. Levantei da minha confortável poltrona e dei um dos meus melhores sorrisos para Sakura. Merda, o sorriso saiu com a minha ironia, sarcasmo, seja romântico neste momento, por favor.

– Você sabe que eu te amo. – Isso seria lindo, vindo de qualquer pessoa, mas não de Uchiha Itachi, a pessoa que tem a palavra _sarcasmo_ como nome do meio.

– Agora você está mentindo! – Ela falou irritada. – Se me ama prove!

– O que supostamente eu deva fazer?

– Não sei, me prometer as estrelas, a lua, me dê flores, chocolates, sei lá!

– Primeiro: Estrelas e lua? Nem se eu fosse deus. Segundo, você é alérgica a pólen, eu me lembro bem que a única vez que eu te dei uma flor foi no hospital, e você só aceitou sair comigo porque estava sobre efeito do antialérgico, e só saiu porque eu fui te buscar na sua casa. Terceiro: Você reclama que chocolate te engorda.

– Hey! Eu lembro da flor, você me dopou com antialérgico pra eu sair contigo! Mas que cara de pau. – Sakura reclamou estendendo o dedo em riste e ficou apontando pra mim com raiva – Uchiha Itachi, você é o ser menos romântico de todo mundo! Não conseguiria conquistar nem uma surda-muda, nem se você quisesse, eu não sei por que ainda namoro como você, você não me ama!

– Sakura, seja sensata, você sabe que eu te amo, não é porque eu não fico repetindo isso toda hora que quer dizer que não ame.

– Se me ama prova!

– Beleza. – Dei um sorriso triunfante. – Como você quer que eu prove?

– Ah você poderia... Hum, fazer... Ah... Merda eu não sei.

– O caso é, nem eu, nem você somos pessoas românticas, portanto esqueça disso.

Ela deu um suspiro derrotado, e se deu por vencida, então eu me lembrei de uma coisa. Um namoro de dois anos é muita coisa, se eu estou com ela é porque temos bastantes interesses em comum, e a linha entre a destruição de tudo isso é muito fina. Posso não ser o homem mais romântico do mundo, mas sou apaixonado pela doutora que foi a primeira a me dispensar. Acho que virei aquilo que nunca acreditei, um X-Men.

– Hey Haruno.

– Hum?

Eu a virei e dei um beijo de Sakura, mas não era um beijo qualquer era aquele beijo que damos na pessoa amada, aquele que demostra tudo que sentimos sem precisarmos de palavras. E é assim que eu consigo demonstrar qualquer coisa. Quando parei de beijá-la ela sorriu.

– Um gesto vale mais do que mil palavras. – Comentei beijando a ponta do nariz dela.

E assim continuamos ela querendo romance e eu _tentando _dar o que ela quer. Porque mesmo eu não sabendo o que a palavra _romance _signifique, mesmo sabendo que almas gêmeas não existam, e que a área 51 não passa de um engodo dos Estados Unidos, eu sei que o amor existe, ele não pode ser aprisionado nem ser visto, mas qualquer gesto diferente demostra o quanto amamos. Não existe amor a primeira vista, existe um olhar, um toque, um beijo. E quem sabe eu acabe tendo o meu "Até que a morte os separe"? Eu, o ex-mulherengo, Itachi.

– Sabe ontem o Gaara pediu a Ino em casamento, o que você acha Itachi?

– O tempo está lindo hoje, não? Vamos aproveitar e passear no parque, ver as flores.

– Hey! Não muda de assunto, Itachi volta aqui, para de correr, ITACHI!

Bom, acho que eu ainda não estou preparado pro meu "_Até que a morte os separe". _

**Fim**

**Coisas sobre qualquer coisas**

Sabe, nunca fui muito romântica, sou do tipo que acha sarcasmo romântico. Mas então fiquei pensando em como seria para um homem igual Uchiha Itachi demonstrar o que ele sente. E o resultado foi esse. O casal seria Sasuke e Hinata, mas sei lá, a Hinata com o seu jeitinho fofo e meigo de ser aceitaria até um olhar frio de Sasuke e acharia bonito. E eu queria usar o Itachi, então virou Itachi e Sakura. Espero que tenha agradado. Beijos a todos, e só pra lembrar, essa fic tem capa xD


End file.
